sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Διαφόριση \Τελεστής
Παράγωγος Derivative thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Τέμνουσα ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Αριθμός e Εκθετική Συνάρτηση Μαθηματική Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Διαφορικό Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Διαφορική Γεωμετρία ---- Ανάδελτα Εφαπτομένη Εφαπτόμενο Διάνυσμα Εφαπτομενικός Χώρος Διαφορικός Τελεστής Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράγωγος ]] thumb|300px| [[Διαφορικός Λογισμός Ολοκληρωτικός Λογισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Συναρτησιακή Παράγωγος ---- Μιά τριτοβάθμια, πλήρης, με σταθερό όρο το σημείο τομής της γραφικής της παραστάσεως με τον άξονα των y. Οι τρεις ρίζες της αντίστοιχης εξισώσεως είναι τα σημεία τομής της γραφικής παραστάσεως με τον άξονα των x. Η παράγωγός της είναι μια πλήρης δευτεροβάθμια. Ο σταθερός της όρος, δηλαδή, το σημείο τομής της με τον άξονα των y, συμπίπτει με τον συντελεστή του πρωτοβάθμιου όρου της τριτοβάθμιας ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταχύτητα \Μέγεθος |Ταχύτητα Επιτάχυνση ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταχύτητα \Μέγεθος |Ταχύτητα Επιτάχυνση ]] thumb|300px| [[Διαφόριση \Τελεστής |Διαφόριση ]] - Ένας θεμελιώδης μαθηματικός τελεστής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παράγωγος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "παραγωγή". Περιγραφή Στη Μαθηματική Ανάλυση, η παράγωγος είναι ένα μέτρο της μεταβολής μια συνάρτησης όταν αλλάζουν οι τιμές της εισόδου της. Χονδρικά, θα μπορούσε κανείς να θεωρήσει ότι η παράγωγος εμφανίζει πόσο αλλάζει μια ποσότητα, ως συνέπεια της μεταβολής σε μία άλλη ποσότητα. Για παράδειγμα, η παράγωγος της θέσης ή της απόστασης ενός αυτοκινήτου, για κάποια στιγμή του χρόνου, είναι η στιγμιαία ταχύτητα με την οποία το αυτοκίνητο κινείται εκείνη τη στιγμή. Η παράγωγος μιας συνάρτησης σε μια επιλεγμένη τιμή εισόδου περιγράφει την καλύτερη Γραμμική Προσέγγιση της συνάρτησης κοντά σε αυτή την τιμή εισόδου. Για μια Πραγματική Συνάρτηση μιας πραγματικής μεταβλητής, η παράγωγος σε ένα σημείο ισούται με την κλίση της εφαπτόμενης γραμμής στο γράφημά της σε αυτό το σημείο. Σε μεγαλύτερο αριθμό διαστάσεων, η παράγωγος μιας συνάρτησης σε ένα σημείο είναι ένας Γραμμικός Μετασχηματισμός που λέγεται γραμμικοποίηση. Ο Απειροστικός Λογισμός, είναι ένας πολύ καλά ορισμένος κλάδος των Μαθηματικών, για τον οποίο υπάρχουν πολλές πηγές. Σχεδόν όλο το υλικό που σε αυτό το άρθρο βρίσκεται στο Apostol 1967, Aposton 1969 και Spivak 1994. Η διαδικασία της εύρεσης της παραγώγου λέγεται παραγώγιση ή διαφόριση (οι δύο όροι είναι συνώνυμοι). Όταν η παράγωγος μιας συνάρτησης σε σημείο x0 του πεδίου ορισμού της υπάρχει και είναι μοναδική η συνάρτηση καλείται παραγωγίσιμη ή διαφορίσιμη στο x0. Το Θεμελιώδες Θεώρημα Απειροστικού Λογισμού διατυπώνει το γεγονός ότι η παραγώγιση είναι η αντίστροφη διαδικασία της ολοκλήρωσης. Συμβολισμός Leibniz Σύμφωνα με τον συμβολισμό του Leibniz η παράγωγος μίας συνάρτησης (function) f''(''x) συμβολίζεται ως εξής: : \frac{d\left(f\left(x\right)\right)}{dx} If we have a variable representing a function, for example if we set: : y = f\left(x\right) then we can write the derivative as: : \frac{dy}{dx} Συμβολισμός Lagrange Σύμφωνα με τον συμβολισμό του Lagrange η παράγωγος μίας συνάρτησης (function) f''(''x) συμβολίζεται με ένα τόνο: : \frac{d\left(f\left(x\right)\right)}{dx} = f'\left(x\right) Συμβολισμός Newton Σύμφωνα με τον συμβολισμό του [[Newton η παράγωγος μίας συνάρτησης (function) f''(''x) συμβολίζεται με μία τελεία: : \frac{dx}{dt} = \dot{x} υψηλόβαθμοι Παράγωγοι For higher derivatives, we express them as follows: : \frac{d^n\left(f\left(x\right)\right)}{dx^n} or \frac{d^ny}{dx^n} denotes the nth derivative of f(x) or y respectively. Historically, this came from the fact that, for example, the 3rd derivative is: : \frac{d \left(\frac{d \left( \frac{d \left(f\left(x\right)\right)} {dx}\right)} {dx}\right)} {dx} which we can loosely write as: : \left(\frac{d}{dx}\right)^3 \left(f\left(x\right)\right) = \frac{d^3}{\left(dx\right)^3} \left(f\left(x\right)\right) Now drop the brackets and we have: : \frac{d^3}{dx^3}\left(f\left(x\right)\right)\ \mbox{or}\ \frac{d^3y}{dx^3} Κανόνας αλυσίδας The chain rule and integration by substitution rules are especially easy to express here, because the "d" terms appear to cancel: : \frac{dy}{dx} = \frac{dy}{du} \cdot \frac{du}{dv} \cdot \frac{dv}{dw} \cdot \frac{dw}{dx} etc. and: : \int y \, dx = \int y \frac{dx}{du} \, du. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Κατευθυντική Παράγωγος * Διανυσματική Παράγωγος * Ολική Παράγωγος, Μερική Παράγωγος * Παράγωγη Συνάρτηση * συνάρτηση * ολοκλήρωμα * Διαφορικός Λογισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Παράγωγος * videoclip * videoclip * videoclip * videoclip * Category:Διαφορική Ανάλυση